1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a light emitting device, and in particularly to a light emitting diode array.
2. Description of the Related Art
LEDs are used in diverse lighting applications and can be used to provide radiation across visible, ultraviolet and/or infrared wavelengths. Such applications include displays, printers, communications, and optoelectronic computer interconnects. One type of LED is a III-V group compound semiconductor LED element, for example, a GaN-LED.
However, a plurality of light emitting diodes are needed for providing sufficient brightness in the above applications. Since the plurality of light emitting diodes may operate simultaneously in the above applications, proper light blocking properties between adjacent light emitting diodes are needed to prevent emitted radiation of the light emitting diodes from being absorbed by one of the light emitting diodes adjacent thereto, to maximize radiation (e.g., light) output efficiency.